Amor a primera vista
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Renji la vio y supo que esa chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro era la mujer de su vida. Avanzó hacia ella decidido a conquistarla, fue así como comenzó su idilio de amor. No contaba con encontrarla, tiempo después, en brazos de su mejor amigo.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH SON DE TITE KUBO.**

**LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL CORTOMETRAJE FRANCÉS "COUP DE FOUDRE".**

* * *

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

Un coche azul se encontraba estacionado frente a una casa de dos pisos con ventanales blancos cuadriculados y una bella puerta de cedro. En el interior un chico de cabello naranja esperaba sentado en la sala.

Miró su reloj y vio que faltaba poco para la reunión mensual con sus viejos amigos de preparatoria. Volvió a poner atención al periódico que tenía en las manos.

El tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared interrumpía el silencio y le crispaba los nervios al chico.

¿Qué tanto hacía en su cuarto?, ya llevaba por lo menos una hora esperándolo.

—¡Apúrate Renji! —gritó al fin, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Tiró el periódico en la mesita de centro y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón.

—¡Ya bajo! —recibió por respuesta desde la parte superior de la casa.

Minutos después un chico de largo cabello rojo, agarrado en una coleta alta, bajó por las escaleras.

Los dos salieron de la casa.

—Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde. —comentó Ichigo mientras caminaba al carro. Después empezó a nombrar a los que irían a la reunión, no se dio cuenta de que Renji se quedó estático mirando a un costado.

Renji veía fijamente a una chica bajita de cabello negro y piel blanca. Ella estaba parada frente a unas oficinas al final de la calle, estaba hablando por teléfono.

El chico de cabello rojo sintió algo removerse en su estómago cuando la vio sonreír. Sí, esa chica era el amor de su vida. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

.

.

_Renji se acercó a ella, quien ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono y ahora lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos violetas. Se veía confundida pero no enojada._

—_Hola, soy Renji. —se presentó con una sonrisa. —sé que es raro, pero quisiera invitarte a tomar un café._ —_Ella lo miró confundida. —No hago esto, pero te vi y siento que es amor a primera vista. —añadió nervioso, esperando que no lo tomara como un loco acosador._

_La chica lo vio seria por un minuto, pero después sonrió. Se le hizo muy simpático._

—_Está bien. —le respondió. —conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí._

_Y mientras Renji caminaba a su lado y aspiró su aroma a lilas, supo que ese era el principio de un gran amor._

.

.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que su amigo no se subió al carro, así que se bajó y se sorprendió de verlo caminar por la banqueta sonriendo. Decidió seguirlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Renji seguía caminando hacía la chica, que estaba hablando por teléfono, con el corazón acelerado. La miraba fascinado, pues su cabello contrastaba con su blanca piel, que a simple vista se veía tan tersa y delicada. El viento que soplaba jugaba lentamente con sus cabellos azabaches y ella intentaba mantenerlos quietos detrás de su oreja.

Definitivamente él no había visto una chica tan linda, tenía mucha suerte.

.

.

_Estaban afuera de la casa de ella, después de su segunda cita. Se la habían pasado muy bien todo el día. Ese era el momento de hacer lo que ansiaba desde que la conoció, aprovecharía que estaban bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas._

—_Me gustas. —dijo él tomándola de la mano. Ella se sonrojó._

—_Tú también me gustas. —comentó viéndolo a los ojos._

_Después Renji llevó sus manos a la cara de ella e inclinándose lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella. La chica correspondió el beso, primero con ternura, después con ansias. __Renji se deleitó con su dulce sabor y calidez._

_Esa noche sus corazones se unieron con un mismo sentimiento, amor. _

.

.

El chico de cabello rojo seguía avanzando hacia quien era la mujer de sus sueños, se relamió los labios disfrutando el sabor a fresas que tenían sus suaves y carnosos labios y que tantas veces probaría. La sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y su corazón se aceleraba más con cada paso que lo acercaba a ella.

Estaba decidido a conquistarla y demostrarle que con él podía ser feliz.

.

.

_Ahora estaban en casa de los padres de la chica de ojos violetas. Ellos los habían invitado a comer y Renji aprovecharía para hablar seriamente con el padre de ella._

—_Me da gusto verlos tan felices. —dijo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises sentado frente a él._

—_Sí, hacen una linda pareja. —comentó la mamá de la chica._

—_¿Verdad que sí? —preguntó Rukia abrazándose a Renji y mostrando una de esas sonrisas angelicales que hacían a Renji débil ante cualquier petición de ella._

_Después de la comida, Renji y el padre ella jugaron ajedrez. Mientras las mujeres horneaban galletas._

—_Su hija y yo llevamos meses viviendo juntos. —comentó Renji mientras movía su alfil negro. El hombre frente a él movió su caballo blanco y levantó la vista para verlo. —pero ya es tiempo de casarnos. —agregó mientras con su caballo tomaba el alfil de su adversario._

—_Jaque mate. —anunció su suegro después de realizar una jugada que él no había previsto. —Bien, hay que celebrar. —comentó con una sonrisa._

_Renji también sonrió._

.

.

Definitivamente Renji se llevaría bien con sus suegros y formaría una linda familia con ella. Se dedicaría a hacerla feliz, y tendría niños con ella, de cabello rojo y ojos violetas.

Los sábados visitarían a sus padres en Tokio y los domingos irían a ver a los padres de ella, asarían carnes en el patio y después jugarían cartas o ajedrez. Y el siempre dejaría ganar a su suegro.

Siguió caminando sin aumentar el paso, ella seguía al teléfono. Las mariposas en su estómago comenzaron a revolotear pues ya estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Ichigo caminaba varios metros tras él, seguía sin entender que pensaba su amigo, pero se dio cuenta que iba directo a la chica.

.

.

_Renji llegó más temprano de trabajar, se le hizo raro no verla en la sala como era costumbre. Dejó las llaves en la mesita y avanzó despacio hacia la habitación, pues no quería despertarla si estaba dormida._

_Ella trabajaba tanto que le gustaba consentirla. Abrió la puerta con sigilo._

_Y lo que vio lo destrozó y lo llenó de indignación._

_En su cama estaba su esposa retozando con el traidor de Ichigo. ¿Quién sabe desde cuando lo estarían engañando?_

—_¡Renji! —exclamó el de cabello naranja asustado. Era obvio que no se esperaban que llegara a esa hora._

_Renji la vio con desilusión, él que la amaba tanto y ella se había atrevido a engañarlo. No valoraba todos los momentos que vivieron juntos._

_Ella sólo lo miraba con miedo y culpabilidad. _

.

.

El chico pelirrojo avanzaba ahora con paso rápido y los puños cerrados, la imagen de ella y su mejor amigo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Su sonrisa se borró de sus labios y en ellos aparecieron una mueca de coraje.

Pero era lógico, tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta que su amigo era mejor que él.

Sabía que la felicidad no duraba eternamente.

Llegó hasta ella, que ya había guardado su celular, y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Esta vez le diría sus verdades.

La muchacha lo miró confundida y algo temerosa al ver en los ojos del chico coraje.

—Renji. —habló Ichigo detrás de él. —Señorita. —saludó a la chica, pensando que era amiga de Renji.

Al escuchar la voz de su traidor amigo, a Renji le hirvió la sangre. Se volteó enfurecido y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¿Pero que le pasa? —preguntó la chica viendo la espalda de Renji que ya había empezado a caminar. Y pensar que cuando lo vio yendo hacia ella se había alegrado.

—¿Pero qué te hice Renji? —preguntó Ichigo en el suelo, con la mano en la mejilla. Pero Renji no se detuvo y se alejó de ellos, orgulloso de haberse desquitado.

Ichigo ignoraba que le había robado el amor de esa chica a su amigo, al menos en su imaginación.

La chica se agachó junto a Ichigo.

—¿Estas bien?¿Estas herido? —preguntó con preocupación, Ichigo alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos violetas.

—Sí, no es nada. —comentó.

—No puedo dejarte así. —dijo ella. —te invito un café. —le sonrió e Ichigo supo que no podía decir que no, ya después buscaría a Renji para aclarar todo. —Soy Rukia. —le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—Soy Ichigo. —él tomó la mano pequeña y con su ayuda se puso de pie.

Se miraron a los ojos sin soltarse las manos y se dedicaron sonrisas mutuas.

Ese día después de todo si ocurrió un amor a primera vista, pero sólo para aquellos que se habían atrevido a buscarlo.

* * *

—Las palabras en cursiva son imaginaciones de Renji.

**Saludos…**


End file.
